Saved
by Bloodrose the Pyrate
Summary: A rewrite of "The Old Pirate and the Sea", set 3 years after the movie instead of 15, and with a different ending. Includes JackAnaMaria pairing.


DISCLAIMER: Disney owns it all!  
  
A/N: This is a rewrite of "The Old Pirate and the Sea", set 3 years after the movie, with a VERY different ending. This comes from my thinking - what if the crew convinced Jack to leave the sinking Pearl? In my original idea, Jack ends up hating AnaMaria and then they come to an understanding. However, as it went along, it turned into something...else.  
  
*****  
  
They had won. The grapples were thrown over, and the Spanish merchant ship was pulled aside the Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow stood proudly on the deck as his crew boarded the other vessel and did what they did best.  
  
Gibbs came up from below decks. "Cap'n," he said, "our hull's been breached on the front starboard side. I'-I'-I' don't look good."  
  
The look of victory melted from Jack's face. "Can she be salvaged?" he asked his longtime friend. Gibbs shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. She's done for."  
  
"Right," he said. "You make sure everyone gets over there."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
Gibbs set about getting everyone over to the other ship, and anything of value as well. Just as the last man left the ship, AnaMaria reboarded the Pearl.  
  
"Come, Cap'n," she said. "We must go. Gibbs said she's takin' on water fast."  
  
But as AnaMaria looked into her Captain's eyes, she suddenly came to a realization.  
  
"Y'r not coming."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"But Cap'n."  
  
Jack waved his hand at her for silence. "I'd rather it be this way."  
  
Tears formed in AnaMaria's eyes. Being a former captain herself, she understood his pain. She had often thought that if the Pearl went down, Jack would want to go with it. But she would never forgive herself if that happened. Captain Jack Sparrow should be, WAS, stronger than that, stronger than to allow his undoing by the sinking of one ship. But at the moment, she observed, he was most likely too grief-stricken to realize it. She knew he would probably hate her for some time afterwards, but she decided it was worth the gamble.  
  
AnaMaria whistled to catch Gibbs' attention, and motioned for him to return from the Pearl. She left Jack standing at the helm, and met Gibbs as he swung over the rail.  
  
"AnaMaria, you're daft!" he said. "Get y'rself and the Cap'n off this ship before ye both wind up in Davy Jones' locker!"  
  
"I would, Gibbs, but he insists on staying here. I'd try to talk him out of it, but I fear he will not listen, and time is not on our side."  
  
"Right," Gibbs. He yelled across for the two largest sailors on the Pearl's crew to come across, which they did hastily. Gibbs led them and AnaMaria to the bridge, where Jack was busy lashing both his legs to the bridge, so he would not be pulled free when the ship went under.  
  
"It's time we're goin', Jack."  
  
"Leave me be, Master Gibbs," he said, completing a knot. "Do not deny me my wish - and my right as a Captain."  
  
"You're blinded, Jack, blinded by love. We all know what the Pearl means to you. But we won't stand by and let you do this. The Captain Jack Sparrow we're proud to be acquainted with would not give up his dreams, even if he had to give up his ship."  
  
Jack looked up from the knarled bit of rope that bound his legs to the bridge and met Gibbs' gaze.  
  
"There WILL be room in your heart for another," AnaMaria added. "I know you, Jack Sparrow. You won't let even this hold you down for long."  
  
He glanced from AnaMaria, to Gibbs, to the two large crewmen they'd brought along just in case he refused to leave under his own power. A look of understanding mixed with defeat overcame Jack, and he sighed. "Give me a moment, will you?" he said to the assembled group, pulling the rope free from his legs.  
  
"Of course," said AnaMaria. The four wandered to the rail, to allow Jack a minute alone.  
  
He sighed and looked around at his beloved ship. The mast, the dark sails, the shining brass - everything he loved. She had not only been his home all these years, but his partner in the soothing of his soul. He was unsure about leaving her, but it seemed the choice was no longer his own. Turning to the rear of the bridge, he unhooked the Pearl's bell. If he could not have her, at least he would always have her voice. Walking to the rail, he handed the bell to Gibbs.  
  
"Go on now, and see that this makes it to the other side." Gibbs nodded, and taking the bell, swung over to the merchant ship.  
  
The stern had begun to rise up as the front of the ship took on water. She was going down by the head. "There, love, t'will be alright," said Jack, soothingly, caressing the Pearl's rail.  
  
The ship creaked in acknowledgement as her stern pitched high in the air. "Yes, it will," said AnaMaria, handing him a rope, letting her hand rest on his for a moment before releasing it.  
  
The four swung out over the small bit of water that separated the two ships. But only 3 pairs of boots hit the deck on the other side.  
  
Jack had let go halfway across. There was no sign of him below as the three looked over the side.  
  
The sound of splintering wood filled the air. The Pearl shuddered, and began to plunge into the water.  
  
Below the water line, Jack Sparrow waited on the ocean floor. Luckily, the Pearl had been given a relatively shallow resting place, and he wanted to be sure that his lady was settled on the bottom for her rest before he left her. She went down quickly, and just as Jack thought his lungs would burst, she hit the ground hard and slid to a halt in the sand. "Farewell, milady," he said silently to himself, as he pushed off the bottom.  
  
AnaMaria saw the surface of the water break, accompanied by a deep gasp for air. She quickly lowered a rope, which Jack eagerly grabbed, and the crew hoisted him aboard. Once on deck, AnaMaria approached him. She stood before him and stared at him, angrily, waiting for him to finish catching his breath.  
  
She then proceeded to smack him across the face.  
  
"Did I deserve that?" Jack asked?  
  
"THAT was for scaring us half t' death," she answered, and pulled him across the deck to the ladder leading below the deck. AnaMaria pointed to the ladder, and he went down with her at his heels, stern-faced. The crew laughed, thinking that Jack was in for one of AnaMaria's infamous tongue- lashings. As they went below, Gibbs cut the lines that bound the two ships together, and the ship pulled away from the wreck of the Pearl.  
  
Once below deck, her stern expression melted, replaced by one of empathy. She took him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. He was astounded to see her features soften, something that anyone rarely saw. "And this," she said, pulling him to her and pushing his head down onto her shoulder, "is for your dear ol' girl."  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her shoulder. His well-worn hat fell to the floor, and he gripped her tightly. Sobs wracked his body, but he was careful to keep them silent so no one above would hear. He should probably hate her for talking him out of going down with the Pearl, but he could not, as she was the one who had brought him below so his crew and their Spanish prisoners would not see his moment of weakness.  
  
AnaMaria caressed his long black locks as his tears wet the shoulder of her shirt. She held him until his sobs turned into short gasps of breath. When he was finished, he pulled away, a sad sight to behold. The lampblack with which he ringed his eyes ran in dark trails down his cheeks, disappearing into his beard. Gently, AnaMaria took her unbuttoned shirtsleeve and dried his eyes. Though free of the lampblack that accentuated them, the black pools that were his eyes were still a deep and alluring mystery. When there were no more tears, Ana let the shirtsleeve drop, and her bare mocha hand continued to stroke his tearstained face.  
  
Jack said nothing, but his gratitude was reflected in his eyes. His mind began to register everything now-the loss of the Pearl, the fact that he had nearly gone down with her, and most importantly, that AnaMaria had just saved him from doing so.  
  
He took her hand in his and slipped his other around her waist, and finally opened his mouth. "Ana." he said. AnaMaria smiled and put her finger to his lips. Moving the finger down, she held the side of his face as she leaned in and placed her full lips on his.  
  
Jack pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, then reached up to run his hands through her long dark hair. He pulled free the bandanna that bound it, and her ebony tresses blanketed her shoulders. AnaMaria opened her mouth and allowed Jack to explore with his tongue, returning the favor eagerly. Small, contented moans escaped AnaMaria's throat as their tongues intertwined. He ended the kiss gently, releasing her ample bottom lip from between his. He took her hand and pulled her through the hold, searching eagerly for the captain's quarters.  
  
They found the cabin in disarray, obviously from the battle for the ship. With one motion, Jack swept the debris from the bed into a pile on the polished floor. He removed his boots, belt and pistol and threw them into the pile, AnaMaria following suit. Taking both her hands, he led AnaMaria to the bed and laid her on the soft down pillows. He moved on top of her and took her mouth into his possession once more, then nibbled and kissed his way down to her shoulder. "Jack," she breathed, as his mouth continued downward to explore her body further. He unbuttoned and removed her shirt, discarding it to the floor, and then removed his own vest and shirt. Pink lips trailed their way down a sea of mocha skin, and moved deftly over the ebbs and flows.  
  
He stopped for a moment at her navel, looking at the perfect circle, then tracing it gently with his tongue, then kissing her side more insistently. AnaMaria had begun to raise her hips in anticipation of what was to come and what she wanted, and it was not long before Jack satisfied her wish. When she could take no more, she took Jack by surprise by rolling him over onto his back. She rose off the bed, and standing before him, and undoing a few buttons, let her breeches fall to the floor. It had taken her saving him to move Jack to realize just how beautiful his first mate was.  
  
With relief, Jack removed his own breeches, releasing the extent of his gratitude. He sat upright on the bed, pulling AnaMaria to him once more. He buried his face in the mocha sea again, his attention on the crests of the waves. AnaMaria arched her back and let a small sigh of pleasure escape her lips. Jack pulled her upright and guided her down towards his lap, pausing for a moment to say two words to his savior.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And with that, two forcefully became one.  
  
They fell back onto the bed, AnaMaria taking the lead. She took him like a warrior takes a steed into battle, pressing him for every last bit of energy he had. He responded to the pleasure with a set of guttural, animalistic growls. When she thought he could take no more, she slowed and stopped, but he only smiled, shook his head--and reversed their positions. He could see that she had only stopped for his sake, not her own. He prolonged her agony by hovering over her dark form on the bed and running his finger down the middle of her chest. AnaMaria began to squirm beneath him, aching for him to be part of her once more.  
  
Jack took his prize and repeatedly plundered her deepest treasure, and she let him know he could take it all.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You're.mmmmm.welcome."  
  
"You're.ohhhh.WELCOME!"  
  
Her voice crescendoed, and her wave came crashing down. When she grabbed onto his hair and began to pull, Jack could contain himself no longer, and with great speed completed the conquest of his prize. He finished with a string of growls and a long, uncharacteristic moan in the middle register of his voice, instead of the series of grunts that time and time again had signaled his surrender.  
  
Jack slid down next to AnaMaria on the bed, laying his dark head on her chest. She reached down to play with the trinkets in his hair. "Jack?" she said.  
  
"Yes, love?" he said, stroking her side tenderly.  
  
"Will you be cross with me tomorrow, for not letting you go down with the Pearl?"  
  
He looked up into her eyes, "No, love," he said, "I'll be grateful for you saving me-from myself." 


End file.
